A new me
by Eralia
Summary: This is about a girl, who becomes a vampire after giving birth to twins and trying to commit suicide. Edward saves her from death, and the Cullens face a new problem.


**I am not the author of the Twilight series, but, if I was it would go something like this. In the point of view of Sophie**

* * *

**Preface:**

"I don't want to leave mother!" I screamed with fear. "You have no choice. Your father will be here in the morning to take you with him. You can't stay here in your condition." She said tearfully. "The town will look down on our wealthy family." She said with pride. I frowned, and left for outside. She knelt on the floor, and cried deeply. I found a rope in the garage, and prepared for death. I had the rope knotted, the other end tied higher than I was tall. I climbed up the tree, and then the thought of my unborn child, made me stop. I left it there, hanging in the stormy win. I walked slowly toward the oceans hiugh waves, and tretchurous currents, and dove. I fell, in the water, and was drowning. I let go of everything. My baby's and my world went black. The only thing I could feel, was an arm around my waist, and one above my neck. The person brought me on the shore, and then held me closer, and ran me somewhere. It felt like I was in a car. My rescuer finally stopped, and brought me into a very cold home. I could hardly breathe, with the water in my lungs. The man I suspect, laid me down on a soft surface, and brought an older woman it looked like through my squinted eyes. "Carlisle, she's badly hurt, on the cerge of dying, and with child. I didn't know what to do so I brought her here." A man's voice said solemnly. "Edward, we can save her, but I'm not sure about the baby." Carlisle said anxiously. A really young girl, came to me, and got my soaked hair out of my eyes. "Edward, she's my step fathers neice." The girl said. I squeezed my eyes shut, and grimaced from the pain I felt. "I'll help her, she's having the baby." A calm voice said. She had a shapr knife, and delivered my son and daughter. She cleaned up, an handed the children to what looked like her children. She called over her husband, and told him _she is ready now._ they had dimmed the lights, and I felt two people on either side of me. I felt, teeth pierce my skin, and I was now screaming. They left, and I felt tingles, shivers and fire sparks all over my body.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The awakening. **

"Edward, she's awake." Screamed a familiar looking girl. She detached my arms and legs, and helped me up. "Where are my children?" I asked angrily. "They, are with our mother until your controlled." The girl said. "Bella, let her see her children." My rescuer said. He assissted me, on getting up, and led the way. I saw them, sitting in a crib. I ran over to them, and picked them up. I named my girl Lily, and my son Jeremy. "Oh, Sophie allow us to introduce ourselves." A kind voice said. "Your rescuer is Edward, his wife, the one who alerted us when you woke, is Bella, the blonde is Rosalie, her husband is Emmet, the young girl, with the balck hair is Alice, her husband is Japer, I'm Esme, and my husband the one who helped you is Carlisle." She said happily. I nodded. "I'm Sophie Marie Roy. The father of my children is Mark Roy." I said pleased. They all nodded. "Am I allowed to leave?" I asked. Edward, came over to me, and looked so sad. "You can't leave, to your family, because you can live forever, and they can't. Your mother, also saw you jump. The only thing, we brought back to her, is the one baby. Tomorrow, the other will go to the covent of your husband." Edward said nervously. I nodded, and he went to Bella, who was frowning.

Esme, was looking down at the floor. "You can however visit your husband." Carlisle said pleased. I nodded, and walked around, looking at my new reflection, I could hardly recognize myself. I had long thick black hair, and black eyes. I looked to everyone, and Esme seemed to be the saddest for me. I sighed, and sat next to Rosalie, who had the maddest eyes on. She took my hand in hers, and took a deep breath. "Edward, was this the only way to save her?" Rosalie asked tearfully. He nodded, and turned to Bella. "Unfortunately if she wanted the children to survive she didn't have a choice like Bella did." He said sincerely. "Sophie, I am so sorry." He said aggrivated. I then, heard footsteps coming nearer and nearer. "Doctor Carlisle, do you hear that?" I asked nervously. He nodded. Edward opened the door quickly, and invited a young looking man inside. "I'm Mark, I am from a distant clan, and I heard my fiance is here." Mark said eyeing me gently with curiosity in his voice. I looked into his eyes, and he ran to me. HE pulled me in, and kissed


End file.
